Do Over
by Tonyahuqt03
Summary: Dom makes a deal with Death. Inspired by Woody Allen's play Death Knocks.


Death came knocking on Dominic Toretto's door. When Dominic opened it he had a great big grin on his face. "About damn time. I've been waiting for you." He said welcoming Death in. At 89 years old Dominic Toretto had lived his life a quarter mile at a time. Losing more than he loved was ready for death.

Death walked in making himself comfy on the couch, propping up his ghostly white bones. He smiled when he said, "Who said you I was here for you?"

Dominic looked around. There was no one in his small apartment but him and death. "There's no one but, me. Look I'm ready to go. I have been for a while."

Death nodded and understood. He picked up an old picture of Dominic and Letty. "Ah, Letty." He said. Death had longful look on his face. "I remember her. Quite the hell raiser that one. She fought me tooth and nail."

Dom snatched the picture from Death. "What are you doing? I'm ready. Everything in order. I have no regrets." Dom lied. In fact he had a lot of regrets in his lifetime, but that was neither here nor there. He was ready for death. "I've gotten all my affairs in order. There's nothing left for me to do, but die."

Death laughed. It always amused him mortals and their details. It doesn't matter what you left to who, because in the end you can't take any of that with you. Death thin lips perused together. "You amuse me and very few mortals do. You've managed to escape me more times than I can count. And for that I say bravo."

Dominic was growing impatient he wanted to see his family and friends who had left him so long ago. Dominic jerked Death up and pushed him against the wall. Despite his age he still was strong. "Look I'm tired. I just want to go."

Death laughed at his feeble attempts at intimidation. He was Death for Christ sakes you can't scare death to death. Dominic shook his head and let go of Death. He sat on his couch and started to weep. "If you aren't here to take me then what the fuck do you want?" He asked.

A smirk came across Death's face. "Like I said you amused me, Dominic. The way you have managed to escape me is masterful. You kept me on my toes. And for that I'm going to give you a gift."

Dominic looked up puzzled.

Death crept closer. Dominic could feel the coldness of his breath. "I'm giving you a do over."

"Do over?" Dominic asked.

Death smiled. "Yes, Dom. I'm doing something that I haven't done for any mortal ever. I'm giving you a do over. You can go back to one moment in you're life and do it over. You can turn right instead of left. You can go instead of stopping."

Dominic held his head up. "I just want to go."

Now it was Death's turn in intimidation. "I'm sorry if it appears as if you had a choice in the matter, because you don't. You see, you live for my entertainment. I can go now and not come back for oh another 5, 10 years."

"Fine." Dominic relinquished.

"Brilliant!" Death shouted. "All you have to do is think about the moment you want to do over and walk through you're front door." Death opened the door for him. "Go on."

Dominic pulled himself up from the couch and walked through the door with no hesitation.

It was his first 4th of July since Lompoc. Mia had went all out for the festivities. The whole house was decorated in red, white, and blue. More beer and soda that they could bath in it for months. Food was endless and if it could be grilled it was. She had ordered Letty and Vince to go to Mexico to buy the good fireworks. Everything was perfect, everything was right.

The sun was setting and the fireworks came out. Mia was proud of the selection that Letty and Vince had pick. The fireworks were amazing. Dom saw Letty looking at the fireworks with this child like wonder. He sat beside on the picnic bench. He starred at her and marveled how beautiful she had become. She was no longer elbows and knees filling out in all the right places. He noticed her shiver in the cool night July air, so he wrapped his arms around her. She fit perfectly in his arms. They sat there arm and arm until the fireworks ended and the party goers disappeared. She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of it tenderly. "Hey I'm going to get another beer you want one?" Dom asked.

Letty shook her head no. "I'm good." She hopped up. "Actually I'm gonna head out. See what trouble there is to be done." She said with a mischievous smile.

Dom watched her get into her car and drive away.

It was a regular Saturday night at the races. Dominic had his pick of the litter when it came to skanky girls. Tonight he thought he would go for a blond. He eyed his next conquest in the crowd and made a mental note to get to know her better after he beat whoever he was racing tonight. With a good luck pat on the back from Vince and smile from Letty. He got into his car and drove away. Someone clipped him and he lost control. His car flipped over 5 times before being stopped by a lamp pole. Dominic Toretto lived his life a quarter mile at a time. Tomorrow, yesterday, the next breath didn't matter. For those 10 seconds of less he was free. There was no one to tie him down, to tell him to slow down. And that night he died the way he lived fast and furious.

Dominic greeted Death with a grin. "I told you that I was ready to go."

A shiver came across Death. He knew he had lost. His do over had cost him lives yet to be taken. He pulled out his list and watched the names change of Jesse, Letty, and Vince. Their lives were no longer cut short. Instead they were doubled and in the case of Jesse tripled. Death no longer had the same smug grin on his face as before. "You cheated me again." replied solemnly. With defeat in his voice Death said, "Fine you win." He lead Dominic to purgatory.

They stopped at the gates of St. Peter. Death turned to him. "Do you want to see their lives without you?"

Dominic thought a moment and nodded yes.

Dominic watched as Vince and Letty ran to his aid. How Vince dragged him out of the car bloody and bruised and Letty calling 911. He watched as his life slipped away in Vince's arms and before Letty's eyes. It was Letty who told his sister about the accident and it was Letty who held Mia throughout the night trying to make sense of it all.

He watched Vince step up and be the man. Now that he was out from under his shadow. Vince and Letty held their family together. Somehow Leon and Jesse still found their way to the Team. He saw how they built DT Designs up from his garage to a business turning profits.

He cried when he saw Vince get down on one knee and proposed it his sister fumbling with the ring. She said yes a thousands times. He laughed at Letty when she told her that she would be Mia's maid of honor as long as she didn't have to wear anything with ruffles or pink. Mia looked beautiful in her white grown lead down the isle with Leon on her right arm and Jesse on the left. Vince beaming from head to toe. And his sweet Letty looking like the angel he knew her to be.

There lives went on without him. Each finding happiness. A twinge of pain hit him as he watched his niece and nephew run out the house screaming that Aunt Letty was here. And Letty getting out the car with Brian O'Connor in tow. He watched with a jealous eye Brian holding the hand that was supposed to hold his. Kissing the cheek that his lips had once touched.

He turned to Death. "I'm done watching. I want to go in."

Death nodded. "Tell me something. Why that moment?"

"Because that was the moment I fell in love with Letty. And you know what they say. If you love someone you let them go." Those were the last words Dominic spoke to Death. He walked into the peril gates greeted by the ones he lost. And he waited for the time he was going to reunited with the ones he left behind.

Death sat in his office alone and depressed by the fact that he had gotten cheated once again by Dominic Toretto. He picked up the story of Dominic Toretto, his curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to see that original moment. The one do over.

It was his first 4th of July since Lompoc. Mia had went all out for the festivities. The whole house was decorated in red, white, and blue. More beer and soda that they could bath in it for months. Food was endless and if it could be grilled it was. She had ordered Letty and Vince to go to Mexico to buy the good fireworks. Everything was perfect, everything was right.

The sun was setting and the fireworks came out. Mia was proud of the selection that Letty and Vince had picked. The fireworks were amazing. Dom saw Letty looking at the fireworks with this child like wonder. He sat beside on the picnic bench. He starred at her and marveled how beautiful she had become. She was no longer elbows and knees filling out in all the right places. He noticed her shiver in the cool night July air, so he wrapped his arms around her. She fit perfectly in his arms. The sat there arm and arm until the fireworks ended and the party goers disappeared. She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of it tenderly. Then she looked up at him, smiled, and kissed him. At first it was sweet and delicate. But, Letty never did any thing sweet and delicate for long and it became deeper. After what seemed like forever they broke for air. She got up taking his hand and leading him into the house, up the stairs, and to his bedroom. They made love for the first time that night and he was hooked. The first 4th of July since Lompoc was the night he fell in love with Letty. From that night on she was a constant in his life. The one to calm is inner demons. The only one who could call him on his bullshit. One look in her eyes rendered him powerless. She held his heart in his hand. From that night it was Dom and Letty. Ride or die.


End file.
